Brother Complex
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: AU.Pésimo título e.e! "Había cosas que podía dejar pasar por alto, otras que simplemente no las podía aceptar. Por ejemplo, la basura de personas que tendían por comportarse muy afectivamente con su Hermano Mayor, Kuroko. ¿Qué se creían esas personas, creyendo que podrían robarle a su Kuroko Nii-chan? Ese tipo de pensamientos eran simplemente inconcebibles" Kid!Akashi x Kuroko


Hay veces en que los Role Playing simplemente joden la vida de las personas, creando escenarios tan omgfg que son meramente imposible de pasar por alto TTwTT No recuerdo el cómo una prima y yo comenzamos a hablar de Akashi y Kuroko, luego saliendo el tema de FanFiction y yo comentándole sobre que me gustaría escribir algo de ellos pero como hermanos, y luego ella respondió: Me imagino que Akashi sería el menor, ya que es tan linda la idea de verlo protegiendo*cof*lo que le pertecene*a Kuroko Nii-chan~

Y pues...ella hizo el FanArt (imagen de portada), yo hice el Fic...y al final concluimos que nuestros momentos de ocio algún día nos mataran DDD:

Espero y les guste c:

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad; la imagen que se uso de portada tampoco nos pertenece~, pero ésta vez si tengo permiso de la persona que lo dibujó para usarla! x3**

****La imagen tenía algo así como un diálogo, el cuál decía: **"So, you want to Steal Kuroko Nii-chan from me...?"** Simplemente ame su dibujo u/u

* * *

**~Brother Complex~**

Cómo cualquier otra mañana, dentro de esa pequeña residencia se podía encontrar a un Kuroko Tetsuya queriendo prepararse para salir a la universidad. A pesar de que todavía se encontraba siendo una hora temprana del día, el chico de cabellos celestes ya estaba casi listo, sólo faltándole por tomar su mochila y buscar en alguna parte de su casa algún cuaderno en blanco que pudiera usar para las anotaciones del primer día.

Quizá lo que había hecho era algo no muy normal de él, teniendo la costumbre de tener todo siempre en orden para luego no estar a última hora buscando todo. Pero esta vez tenía una buena excusa, después de todo, la noche anterior él—

-Nii-chan.

Sus pálidos ojos se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa que se había llevado. Dejando su búsqueda a un lado volvió a ponerse de pie, observando con la misma estoica mirada a su pequeño hermano.

A pesar de la diferencia de edades, le resultaba en algo impresionante y a la vez molesto el hecho de que su hermano le llevara unos cuantos centímetros de altura, recordando también que en el pasado la gente solía confundirlos y creían que el pequeño pelirrojo era el mayor, dejándole como el hermano pequeño. Había veces en que no le daba en mucha importancia, podía admitir; la imagen de un Akashi sonriendo arrogantemente tras sentirse mayor llegando a su mente.

Por estar metido nuevamente en pensamiento jamás se percató de que Akashi había hecho su camino a donde él se encontraba parado, éste posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, sacándole de todo trance.

-Ah.- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios mientras miraba cara a cara al pelirrojo.

Éste se encontraba sonriendo, segundos después usando su mano libre para estrellar eso que se encontraba sosteniendo contra el torso del peli-celeste. Kuroko, no del todo esperando sus acciones, bajó la mirada para ver lo que había pasado. Akashi se encontraba entregándole de una forma no muy amable aquel cuaderno que tanto había estado buscando.

Embozando una corta sonrisa, tomó el cuaderno. Apenas y sus dedos lo habían tocado Akashi lo soltó, retrocediendo uno que otro paso hasta crear cierta distancia entre su cuerpo y el de su hermano. Kuroko lo guardó al instante dentro de su maletín escolar, tomándolo en mano y pasó la correa por sobre su cabeza, acomodándola ahora alrededor de su cuerpo hasta dejarla caer contra sus costados.

-¿Te irás temprano?- preguntó el pelirrojo, llamando la atención del mayor.

Kuroko simplemente asintió.

-Veré a Aomine-kun en la estación.- comentó segundos después, saliendo de la pequeña estancia hasta llegar a la cocina de la casa. No le sorprendió cuando escuchó los apresurados pasos del menor a sus espaldas.

-Así que Daiki sigue acosando a mi hermano…- a pesar de que no deseó el escuchar ese comentario, estaba más que seguro que Akashi lo había dicho en voz alta simplemente para hacerle recordar sus típicas palabras sobre sus amistades.

¿Aún no lo superaba?, pensó, soltando al instante un suspiro.

-Quizá sea yo quién lo está acosando.- comentó de una forma un tanto cansada, envolviendo perfectamente su pequeña caja de almuerzo dentro de una servilleta, metiéndola segundos después dentro de su maletín. No sabía hasta qué hora estaría ese día dentro del campus universitario, prefiriendo el hacer su propia comida en lugar de tener que gastar dinero; pero claro estaba, llevaba la suma correcta para al final de todo poder llegar al restaurante que siempre frecuentaba para poder comprar su más amada malteada de vainilla.

-Tetsuya.

Y ahora, comenzaba el otro escenario que no importaba las veces que lo había vivido, simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a éste.

-¿Sucede algo, Akashi-kun?

Una vez terminó de acomodar las cosas en la cocina volteó su cuerpo para encarar al menor, la nueva imagen no asombrándole en mucho. Akashi, mágicamente, había sacado un par de tijeras, sus dedos abriéndolas y cerrándolas continuamente como si éste tuviera una gran ansiedad del poder cortar algo en ese mismo instante, sus heterocromaticos ojos brillando de manera peligrosa.

¿Qué acaso no podría tener una mañana tranquila sin soportar esos cambios de humor?

-No bromees con eso, Tetsuya.- siseó.

Kuroko ahora no supo el cómo responder.

Existía una gran lista de palabras que pudiera usar, la cuestión era que no sabía la forma correcta del poder usarlas. Aburrimiento, indiferencia, sarcasmo o simplemente, molestia; al final, su decisión fue el quedarse callado.

-Lo siento.- comentó, haciendo un corto ademán con la mano esperando al chico a que se le acercara. Akashi, aun mostrando la misma molestia, accedió. La distancia que alguna vez existió pareció casi nula, Kuroko aprovechando eso para posar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del menor, acariciando sus rojizos cabellos. –Siempre querré a Akashi-kun sobre los demás,- confesó a pesar de que aun existía duda en sus pensamientos, prefiriendo el seguirle el juego a pesar de estar consciente de todas las consecuencias que podrían llevar sus actos –no hay razón de actuar así.

Sus palabras habían sido más que mágicas, Akashi al instante perdiendo esa expresión que haría a muchos temblar.

Embozando una sonrisa de lado, volvió a guardar sus tijeras dentro de su oscuro pantalón usando ahora su mano libre para tomar aquella que había estado con anterioridad acariciando sus cabellos. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de su hermano bajó las manos hasta que estuvieran a la altura de sus labios, depositando un corto beso sobre los pálidos nudillos del mayor.

Kuroko no respondió.

-Sé eso.- pero no importaba si una sonrisa se encontraba plasmada en sus labios, su tonalidad de voz seguía mostrando todo su enojo. –Si yo digo que Tetsuya me ama, es porque tengo la razón.

Soltó el agarre que alguna vez existió contra la mano de su hermano, comenzando su camino a pasos lentos fuera de la cocina. Pero poco antes de abandonar el lugar se detuvo, mirando por sobre su hombro al chico. –Pero eso no significa que no me sienta disgustado ante la forma tan cariñosa en que esa basura se acerca a Tetsuya.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, desapareciendo después en algún punto de la casa.

A pesar de los miles de pensamientos que se encontraban cruzando por su cabeza respecto a la escena que acababa de pesar, prefirió ignorarlo todo, terminando de preparar todo su material. Viendo que ya no le hacía falta nada se encaminó a la puerta principal, tomando su tiempo en ponerse sus zapatos deportivos y abrió la puerta, deteniéndose al salir.

-_Ittekimasu._- anunció con su misma tonalidad de voz, dentro del silencio pareciendo como si las palabras las hubiera articulado de una forma aun más audible.

Y tras no recibir respuesta, salió de su hogar. Aunque en primer lugar, no había esperado una.

Pero las cosas no habían pasado realmente como Kuroko había creído, Akashi embozando una sonrisa que no podía siquiera compararse con la anterior mientras dejaba todo su peso caer contra la pared de la sala, sus ojos peligrosamente observando la pequeña puerta de madera por la cual su hermano había desaparecido.

-_Itterashai, Nii-chan._

* * *

**N/A:**

Aunque la historia tenga contenido perfecto para ser una historia MUY larga...realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea del cómo poder continuar~ ._. Arriba había puesto sobre que fue una creación a base del ocio, así que, no pensé claramente en distintos escenarios que pudieran llegar a ocurrir xDD

Si al final Nii-chan y yo decidimos el continuar con esto, quizá venga subiendo un episodio más; pero mientras tanto esto quedará como un simple One-Shot~ xD De momento también me encuentro haciendo otro Akashi x Kuroko con ella (producto del RP), pero como aun vamos como a la mitad y sus diálogos como Akashi se me hacen gloriosos DD: me aguantado la tentación de tomar lo que llevamos para escribir un FanFic xDD Y sí, me tocó ser Kuroko ._.

Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más que decir c:

Espero y haya sido de su agrado~(?)

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
